


Blowing in the Wind

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Historical Dress, Kilts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: Obi-Wan gets creative in an effort to get Qui-Gon to relax
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	Blowing in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was inspired by a GIF of Liam as Rob Roy and the ensuring conversation that took play about his expression on the Qui/Obi discord. The character and everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit. Thanks to Loopie sharing for the inspirational picture, This has not been betad, so all mistakes are mine.

The battle had been long and hard and the loss weighed heavily on Qui-Gon. After removing his mud and blood splattered clothing, he had redressed and left his men to settle the horses. He had moved some distance from their village, standing at the top of a small hill. The wind blew through his hair as he took measured breaths, attempting unsuccessfully to blow out his sorrow with the air. 

He didn't know how long he had stood in his solitude before he heard the crunching of leaves whispering through the air. He turned to see his faithful squire approaching. He must have taken the time to clean up and change after seeing to their horses, as his kilt and plaid were no longer mud covered and even his boots had been wiped down. 

“My Liege,” Obi-Wan greeted with a slight bow. He placed one hand against Qui-Gon‘s cheek. “You need to rest. You're exhausted. Things should remain quiet, at least for a few days.”

“How can I rest?” Qui-Gon replied. “So much injury. So much death. On both sides. And for what?”

“For the safety and security of our clan, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan replied, moving behind him and kneading the taller man’s shoulders.

“Why can’t anyone be happy with what they have? Why do they constantly look to conquer people, to take their lands and property?” Qui-Gon retorted, anger, frustration and sorrow coloring his tone. 

“Many men are evil, constantly trying to prove that they are stronger, smarter and braver than others,” Obi-Wan answered. “Few think of the cost of their actions on others.” Obi-Wan continued to massage the shoulders under his hands, pressing more firmly into the tense muscles. “Very few men have your heart and soul, my Liege.” 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, the weight of the hands on him an ardent reminder of what they fought for. After only a few more seconds, the hands disappeared and he opened his eyes to see that Obi-Wan had moved to stand in front of him. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss against the bearded lips. “If you are unwilling to head back to camp and rest, maybe there's something else I can do to help you relax.”

With that Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, lifted the fabric of Qui-Gon’s kilt and ducked his head under it. The object of his search was easily found even in its flaccid state, the man’s stature fully reflected in every part of his anatomy. 

“Lad, this is not the…” Qui-Gon began but his words floundered when a warm tongue licked up the length of his cock. 

“It’s the perfect time, Obi-Wan countered, as his fingers grasped the firming flesh. 

“A bit public, isn’t it,” Qui-Gon retorted, even as the tension in his frame moved from his shoulders southward. 

Obi-Wan laughed. “It’s not like it’s any big secret. Plus everyone else is busy, in one way or another.” Words ended as he put his mouth to a more enjoyable task. He took his time, licking up the length, sucking the tip, and moving his right hand up and down the hardened cock. His left hand traced a path over Qui-Gon’s legs, from the knee along the inner thigh of the left, before fondling the soft sack hanging between and then repeating the motion along the right leg. 

Qui-Gon’s hands flew to the cloth covered head of his squire, torn between pulling him away or pressing him closer. The battle was lost quickly as the strength of his mind was no match for the depth of the pleasure surging in him. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his stance and gave himself over to the pleasure of his lover’s attention. 

Obi-Wan felt the instant that Qui-Gon stopped fighting him. Although he could see nothing but the outline of the man’s lower body with the draped of the kilt covering him, their years together made it easy for him to picture the rest of the image. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes would be closed, his breaths escaping in long exhalations. Almost as if his thoughts had commanded it, the man’s body began to rock, sliding back on each inhale and rocking forward on every exhale. The movement pushed the hard cock deeper into his mouth before pulling back and Obi-Wan increased his suction in time with the movements. The hands on his head tightened and he was glad that his hair was protected by the fabric covering him. 

Obi-Wan could almost feel the lingering battle tension ebbing away from Qui-Gon’s body with each stroke. He gave himself over to the rhythm, focusing only on the pleasure and comfort he was providing to the man he was holding. He pushed his own arousal away, his needs not even a consideration as he sought to bring relief to his lover. 

Although seeing to Qui-Gon’s needs and safety was Obi-Wan’s sworn duty, in their private lives that obligation was set aside. In most cases, Qui-Gon insisted on reversing their roles, his attention to Obi-Wan’s needs unyielding. While all their intimate times were extremely pleasurable, Obi-Wan seldom got the chance to devote his full attention to his partner’s pleasure and he wanted to make the most of this opportunity. 

All too soon for Obi-Wan, the rhythm of Qui-Gon’s movements began to become erratic. Shifting his wandering hands to his lover’s waist, he anchored his lover’s stance as he felt the strong legs begin to vibrate. Drawing the throbbing cock deeper into his mouth, he increased his suction. A muffled groan echoed in his ears and in seconds he was rewarded with the bitter-sweet flavor of his lover’s essence. Still securing Qui-Gon at the waist, he gentled his touch until the last drops of fluid landed on his tongue. With a final kiss to the tip, he scooted back until he could once again see the light of day. He draped the heavy wool back into its proper position and flopped down to sit on the grass. 

Although breathing heavily, Qui-Gon stood tall, feet spread apart and arms hanging at his side. The only other outward signs of his recent release were the loving look in his crystal blue eyes and the sated expression gracing his lips. 

Obi-Wan grasped the hem of the kilt and tugged gently. “Come, join me. The grass is soft, the air is warm and dry and the sun is moving to the west.” He was not surprised to see Qui-Gon glance towards the village, responsibility always foremost in the clan leader’s mind. “They can handle things for a while.” He tugged the fabric a little harder and was relieved when Qui-Gon shifted to sit beside him. 

As he sat, Qui-Gon looked towards the bump that pushed against the front of Obi-Wan’s kilt. “But, you…” 

Obi-Wan interrupted before his lover could say more. “Later,” he whispered, as his fingertips ghosted over the man’s face. 

Obi-Wan laid back on the grass, pillowing his plaid under his head and drawing Qui-Gon down to lay beside him. “You’re exhausted and hopefully now you are relaxed enough to be able to sleep.” 

Wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders, Obi-Wan rolled and shifted until he could position Qui-Gon’s head in the crock of his arm. “Rest, my Liege.” He dropped a kiss to the top of his lover’s head and stroked a hand down the length of the man’s back. A smirk blossomed on his lips as he added, “Once you’ve gotten some sleep, I can retrieve the bedrolls I left against that large tree and do my very best to exhaust you again.”


End file.
